An automatic transmission includes gear elements and clutches that selectively couple input and output shafts of the transmission to establish a desired output speed ratio. Clutch engagement is typically achieved via a controlled application of fluid pressure. The applied fluid pressure moves a clutch piston from an initial position into engagement with a clutch pack. Shifting from one speed ratio to another is performed automatically by a transmission controller. The controller releases a clutch associated with the current speed ratio, i.e., the offgoing clutch, and applies a clutch associated with a desired new speed ratio, i.e., the oncoming clutch. Precise knowledge of various control values of the oncoming and offgoing clutches is essential to control and optimize feel of the shift event.